Remonter le temps
by ClaraMalefoy
Summary: Quatre jeunes arrivent de la porte des étoiles, ils ont remontés le temps. Avec l'équipe SG1 au complet, le général Hammond, le docteur Fraiser, il risque d'y avoir des étincelles.
1. Chapter 1

Remonter le temps

Cette matinée au SGC était calme, peut être même un peu trop calme. Mais le personnel apprécié cette ambiance, de temps en temps. Car ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait souffler un peu au SGC.

Le général Hammond était dans son bureau entrain de préparer le prochain briefing avec SG1. Une nouvelle planète avait été découverte et le général voulait que son équipe approfondisse les recherches habituelles : scientifiques, armements, niveau d'éducation des habitants, …

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe SG1 était entrain d'arriver et de s'installer dans leur bureau respectif. Daniel avait une nouvelle traduction à faire et il allait être plongé dans ses grimoires. Sam voulait booster les performances de son réacteur à naquadah. Jack montrais à Teal'c le fonctionnement un baladeur MP3, d'ailleurs ce dernier en avait déjà cassé plus d'un …

Bref, c'était une journée comme les autres. A 9h00, le général convoqua son équipe pour le briefing. Comme d'habitude Sam et Daniel n'était jamais en retard contrairement à certains.

« Bonjour, major Carter, docteur Jackson. A ce que je vois, se sont toujours les mêmes qui sont en retard. »

« Bonjour mon général, ils ne devraient pas tarder » lui dit Sam.

Effectivement, quelques minutes après des voix se firent entendre et nos deux retardataires firent leur apparition.

« Bonjour mon général, on est en avance ? »

« Bonjour colonel O'Neill. Non vous êtes retard. »

« Pourtant j'étais sur qu'on était partis tôt. N'est ce pas Teal'c ? »

« Enfaite nous avons croisés des connaissances de O'Neill, ce qui nous as mis en retard général Hammond. La prochaine fois je veillerais à ce que nous soyons à l'heure. »

A ces mots, Jack regarda Teal'c et se demanda si il était vraiment sérieux. Car Jack aimait arriver en retard au briefing sa mettais plus d'ambiance, avec un peu de retard on peut plaisanter un peu. Alors que quand tout le monde est à l'heure et bien on commence tout de suite le briefing avec les termes scientifiques et archéologiques que Jack ne comprenait pas.

« Bien. Prenez place. Je voudrais que nous parlions de cette nouvelle planète qui a été découverte par SG4, P4X550. Apparemment elle serait comme la Terre, même atmosphère, même flore, … »

Et le briefing continua sur la description de la planète, ses richesses, ses habitants et la mission que SG1 devra effectuer une fois sur place.

A 9h30 :

« Activation non programmé de la porte des étoiles »

A la salle de briefing tout le monde se leva et descendit à la salle de contrôle de la porte. Ils virent Walter très concentrer.

« Qu'avons-nous la Walter ? »

« Une activation non programmé, SG8 ne devait rentrer que dans 4 heures, général »

« Avons-nous eu un code d'activation pour l'ouverture de l'iris ? »

« Pas encore, général »

Quelques secondes passèrent quand :

« Attendez général, je reçois un code d'activation. C'est étrange. »

« Pourquoi »

« C'est le code de SG1, général »

Tout le monde présent dans la salle se regarda. D'un mouvement de tête le général ordonna à SG1 de se rendre en salle d'embarquement avec des armes. Il ordonna également aux soldats présents dans la salle d'embarquement de se préparer à l'arrivé d'un éventuel ennemi.

Les secondes fut longues quand :

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas prendre ton bazar, c'était très impoli ! »

« Mais c'était son souhait, il m'en avait parlé juste avant de … »

« Je m'en fou. Je le dirais à maman »

« Et bien va s'y, va moucharder à maman. De tout façon papa était au courant »

« Je confirme, ton père était au courant. Il m'avait aussi parlé de son souhait. »

« En plus ! Tu … »

« Arrêtez de vous chamailler, on a un problème »

« QUOI ? » dirent les 3 voix précédente.

La porte venait de se refermer et sur la passerelle il y avait quatre jeunes : trois hommes et une femme. En face d'eux se trouver des hommes avec leurs armes pointées sur eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_La porte venait de se refermer et sur la passerelle il y avait quatre jeunes : trois hommes et une femme. En face d'eux se trouver des hommes avec leurs armes pointées sur eux. _

Le silence dans la salle d'embarquement était pesant et personnes n'osaient bouger. Tout le monde regardé ces quatre jeunes. D'ailleurs eux non plus n'osaient pas bouger à cause des armes pointées sur eux.

Jack baissa légèrement son arme pour mieux observer nos quatre jeunes. Ils étaient tous habillés en noir. Les hommes avaient des costumes et chemises noirs, et la jeune femme portait une robe noir sans manche, une écharpe noir et elle avait une petite sacoche de cérémonie noir. En observant plus attentivement, le visage de la femme rappelé quelqu'un à Jack mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage.

_« Noir, noir, noir. Et bien, elle ne doit pas être terrible la mode sur leur planète. » Pensa Jack._

Au moment où Jack allait leur parler, une porte de la salle d'embarquement s'ouvrit et le général Hammond entra accompagné de deux soldats.

« Je suis le général Hammond, commandant de cette base de la planète Terre. Qui êtes vous ? Et d'où venez-vous ? »

Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent. Jack remarqua de l'affolement dans les yeux de la jeune femme, celle – ci se tournait vers le jeune homme avec qui elle se disputait en passant la porte des étoiles. Jack vi qu'elle bougeait les lèvres mais aucun sons ne sortaient de sa bouche.

« Le général vous as posé des questions. Je vous ordonne d'y répondre. »

« Colonel O'Neill ? »

« Mon général, j'ai vu cette jeune femme mimer des paroles avec ses lèvres vers cet homme. » Tout en parlant Jack pointa son arme sur la femme puis sur l'homme.

Instinctivement, un des trois hommes se glissa devant la jeune femme et les deux autres hommes se placèrent de chaque côté. De cette façon, la jeune femme était protégée. Le général allait de nouveau leur parler quand un des hommes pris la parole.

« Vous voulez savoir qui nous sommes ? Et bien, nous sommes humain fais de chair et de sang. Comme vous à ce que je vois. A moins que vous soyez des machines ou bien des clones ou d'autre créatures que je ne connais pas. D'où on vient ? De très très loin. Et se serais sympas de nous laisser repartir. Comme ça ni vu ni connu, chacun rentre chez soit et tout le monde est content. »

Dans la salle tout le monde se regardait. Ce jeune homme avait répondu au général de manière très subtile. Sam baissa un peu son arme, regarda le jeune homme en fronçant ses sourcils. Cette tirade, c'est ce qu'aurait dit le colonel s'ils étaient dans la même situation sur une autre planète. Mais ce n'était pas le colonel mais un petit jeune qui avait pris le général pour une bonne poire.

« J'exige des réponses correctes aux questions que je vous ais posées. »

Le général les regardait. Il attendit une minute et n'ayant toujours pas de réponses correctes il ordonna à SG1 de les mettre chacun dans une cellule. L'équipe allait se mettre en action quand la jeune femme passant devant les 3 hommes et se mit devant le général. A la seconde qui suivit, toutes les armes étaient pointées sur elle.

« Non attendez. En quelle année nous sommes ? »

« Ce n'est pas la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais. » lui dit le général.

« Je sais. »

Elle regardait le général attendant sa réponse, mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de venir. De son côté le général se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait posée une telle question. Car on était simplement en …

« 2005 »

La jeune femme se tournant vers la personne qui avait parlée, c'était Daniel. Celui – ci vit dans ses yeux de la surprise, de la peur et de l'incompréhension.

« C'est impossible. » Répondit la jeune femme.

« Qu'est ce qui est impossible ? » lui demande le général.

Elle se tourna vers les 3 hommes qui étaient restés sur la passerelle et elle était sur le point de leur parler quand elle s'effondra. Les 3 jeunes hommes se précipitèrent vers elle mais ils s'effondrèrent aussi. Car ils avaient tous reçus une fléchette de tranquillisant.

Fléchettes qui avait été lancées par l'équipe de SG1, qui avait échangée leurs armes de points par des armes munis de fléchettes tranquillisantes pendant le bref échange entre le général et la jeune femme.

« Qu'ont me les mettent sur des brancards et qu'ont les amènent à l'infirmerie » Ordre donné par Janet.

Les infirmiers s'activèrent, Sam ramassa la sacoche de la jeune femme, le général ordonna le repos de ces soldats.

« Sam ! » Cria Daniel. Celui – ci la rattrapa alors qu'elle était entrain de faire un léger malaise.

« Merci Daniel »

« Carte vous allez bien ? Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« Non mon colonel sa ira. C'était un léger malaise, rien de grave. »

Mais Sam avait les yeux rivés sur le collier qui était passé par-dessus l'écharpe que porté la jeune femme. Jack suivit son regard et se demanda si ce collier était la cause de son malaise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Mais Sam avait les yeux rivés sur le collier qui était passé par-dessus l'écharpe que porté la jeune femme. Jack suivit son regard et se demanda si ce collier était la cause de son malaise. _

Les quatre brancards fut conduis à l'infirmerie. Sam les dépassa, elle marchait vite. Intrigué Jack la suivit. A un moment Sam se mit à courir et arriva telle une furie dans le vestiaire des femmes. Jack aussi c'était mit à courir, il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Une fois arrivé dans le vestiaire des femmes, il ne regarda pas s'il y avait des femmes dans le vestiaire avant de rentrer.

« Mais que vous arrive t-il Carter ? »

Mais Sam ne répondit pas. Elle fonça à son casier, l'ouvrir avec une telle force que la porte claqua sur le casier d'a côté.

« Carter !? »

Sam sortie ses affaires qui étaient posées sur l'étagère du haut : une vanity, une brosse à cheveux, une boîte en plastique remplie de pinces à cheveux et une petite boîte fermée par un ruban. Elle prit cette boîte, défit le ruban, l'ouvrir et sortie un collier.

« Vous allez enfin me dire ce que … »

Jack ne finis pas sa phrase car le collier que Sam venait de sortir était le même que celui de la jeune femme.

« Oh … vous avez le même bijoutier ? »

« Non colonel on n'a pas le même bijoutier ! » Lui répondit Sam durement. « Ce bijou est transmis de mère en fille ou bien de grand-mère à petite-fille, de génération en génération dans notre famille ! »

Sam commençait à s'énervée et à parler fort. Jack se demandé ce qu'il devait faire. De plus elle n'arrêtée pas de faire des va et vient devant les casiers.

_« Oulla, elle commence à s'énerver. Quand Carter s'énerve sa déménage. Soit j'attends que la tempête passe soit je passe à l'action. » Pensa Jack. _

« Mais c'est impossible qu'elle est le même à cette époque car un seul à été fait il y a très longtemps. »

« Peut être que deux on était fait par … »

« Non colonel ! C'est impossible ! Il doit y avoir une explication à … »

_« Bon deuxième option, je passe à l'action. » Pensa Jack. _

« Carter ! »

« … cet événement. Une explication concrète, qui tiens la route, … »

« Carter ! »

« … une explication scientifique. Sinon c'est impossible, inexplicable … »

« Carter ! Sam ! » Lui dit Jack en mettant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sam. Celle – ci leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Jack.

Jack était déstabilisé, les yeux de Sam reflétés de l'incompréhension. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression dans son regard.

« Que se passe t-il major Carter ? »

Sam regarda le général qui venait de lui poser cette question, regarda son collier, regarda Jack, regarda de nouveau son collier. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni par quel bout commençais. Tout ça était irréel.

« C'est simple mon général. Carter possède le même collier que la jeune femme. Mais d'après Carter celui – ci ne transmet que dans sa famille de mère en fille ou bien de grand-mère à petite-fille. Pour Carter il est impossible que deux colliers ait été fait en même temps, il y a très longtemps. »

« Si il n'y a qu'un collier, d'où vient le deuxième ?» Demanda le général.

Tout le monde se regarda quand …

« L'année »

« Soyez plus précis Daniel, tout le monde n'a pas un cerveau aussi développé que le votre » Lui dit Jack.

« Rappelez- vous, elle a demandée au général en quelle année on est, ici. »

« En effet » Confirma Teal'c.

« Ils ont remontés le temps »

« Quoi ? Vous êtes sur Carter ? »

« C'est la seule explication colonel. »

« Allons à l'infirmerie voir le docteur Fraiser, peut être pourra telle nous en dire plus. » Déclara le général.

Daniel, Teal'c et Sam sortirent des vestiaires des femmes à la suite du général. Sam était tellement déboussolée qu'elle en oublia de ranger ses affaires dans son casier. Jack pris ses affaires, les jeta dans le casier et ferma la porte le plus vite possible.

_« Quand elle va réouvrir la porte tout va tomber, sa va être ma fête. » Pensa Jack._

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Janet donnait des ordres à tout le monde. Des prises de sang, scanner, échographie fut demandés.

« Docteur Fraiser, pouvez – nous nous éclairer sur ces personnes ? »

« Pas encore général. Je leurs fais un bilan complet. Les résultats vont arriver dans quelques heures pour les prises de sang. Mais je peux confirmer que se ne sont pas des goaul'd. »

« Vérifies leurs ADN. »

« J'allais le faire au cas où il aurait eu leurs ADN modifié par un goaul'd. Mais pourquoi cette question Sam ? »

« Comme ça. Je vais dans mes quartiers, si vous avez besoin de moi vous n'avez cas m'appeler. »

« Bien major Carter. De mon côté je vais contacter la Tokr'a, plus précisément Jacob. Votre mission est annulée SG1 je vais la confier à une autre équipe. Je propose un briefing dès que les résultats seront arrivés. Bien sur vous y êtes convié docteur Fraiser. En attendant messieurs vous êtes libres. »

Le général partis rejoindre son bureau. Janet retourna à ses analyses. Daniel partit reprendre la traduction qu'il avait commencée. Quand à Jack et Teal'c ils repartirent à leurs occupations. Mais tous, sauf Janet, n'était pas concentrés sur ce qu'il faisait car l'histoire du collier les tracassés.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Le général partis rejoindre son bureau. Janet retourna à ses analyses. Daniel partit reprendre la traduction qu'il avait commencée. Quand à Jack et Teal'c ils repartirent à leurs occupations. Mais tous, sauf Janet, n'était pas concentrés sur ce qu'il faisait car l'histoire du collier les tracassés. _

A 10h30 le général convoqua l'équipe SG1 ainsi que le docteur Fraiser pour un briefing. Celle – ci venait de lui téléphoner pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait eu les résultats des prises de sang. Janet arriva la dernière, elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et soupira.

« Que se passe t-il docteur Fraiser ? »

« Et bien mon général je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer ce que j'ai appris. C'est incroyable, je ne vois pas quel autre mot pourrait décrire les résultats des examens. Comme je pensais avoir fais une erreur j'ai refais les examens qui se sont relevés avoir les mêmes résultats que les précédents. Donc ayant toujours un doute, j'ai demandé à deux autres personnes de mon équipe de les faire et ils ont eux les mêmes résultats que moi. »

Janet finis son discours en baissant les yeux vers ses dossiers et en ayant mine déconfite.

« Les résultats ne peuvent pas être si horrible ? Si ? » Lui demanda le colonel.

« Ces quatre jeunes sont enfaite nos enfants. » Révéla Janet.

« QUOI ? » Lui répondirent le général, Sam, Jack, Daniel.

Teal'c se contenta de lever son sourcil et de faire une drôle de tête.

« Voyons docteur c'est une blague que vous nous faites. »

« Non colonel O'Neill se n'est pas une blague, et croyez moi j'aurais aimé que sans soit une. »

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie nos jeunes voyageurs étaient entrain de se réveiller. Le premier fut la jeune femme qui ouvrit ses yeux et s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Comment vous sentez vous mademoiselle ? » Lui demanda un infirmier.

« J'ai mal au crâne. »

« Super sexy comme réponse. »

« La ferme Charlie. »

« C'est bon je rigole Lily. »

« Tenez un comprimé pour votre mal de tête. »

« Merci. » Répondit Lily à l'infirmier.

Lily se tourne vers Charlie. Celui – ci était assis et semblait aller bien.

« Jack et Skar'a sont réveillés ? »

« Non ils dorment encore comme des bébés. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

« Je te rappelle qu'on a un énorme problème. »

« C'est ce que j'ai vu. »

« Et sa ne te fais ni chaud ni froid ? On a remonté le temps triple buse. Ici, on est en 2005. »

Lily descendit du lit, mis ses ballerines et partis réveiller ses 2 amis. Elle les secoua, les gifla, leurs cria dessus. Mais rien. Impossible de les réveiller.

« Lily on peut attendre qu'ils se réveillent d'eux même. »

« Non on n'a pas le temps. »

Lily repéra une bassine, la pris, la remplie d'eau et jeta la moitié sur Jack et l'autre moitié sur Skar'a. Tous deux se réveillèrent d'un coup.

« A quand même, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je dois vous rappeler qu'on a un gros problème ? Non ? Alors activez-vous ! »

_« Elle est vraiment terrible quand elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut. » Pensa Charlie. _

Retour en salle de briefing.

Le silence régné en maître depuis un moment. Le général décida de briser ce silence pesant.

« Bon, nous savons que le docteur Fraiser ne se trompe jamais dans ses résultats. Pouvez-vous nous les citer ? »

« Oui mon général. Mais je ne veux que personnes ne me coupe la parole. Donc, le jeune homme à la peau mâte est le futur fils de Teal'c. La jeune femme à un frère jumeau et se sont les futurs enfants de Sam et du colonel O'Neill. Enfin le dernier jeune homme est mon futur fils et celui de Daniel. Voilà. »

Le silence était de retour mais il était différent, il était électrique.

_« Des enfants avec Carter ? Sans rire, je suis surement entrain de rêver. Enfin si c'est un rêve il me plait beaucoup » Pensa Jack._

_« Moi et le colonel ? Non impossible. » Pensa Sam._

_« Du futur, incroyable. » Pensa Daniel._

« Bien. Voilà des résultats intéressants. J'ai pris la liberté de récupérer la pochette de la jeune femme et comme je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert, je vais le faire devant vous. Peut être que nous apprendrons des choses intéressantes. » Déclare le général pour essayer de détendre l'ambiance.

Le général ouvrir la pochette et en sortit : un poudrier, un tube d'anticernes, des mouchoirs en papiers, des élastiques pour les cheveux et quatre cartes plastifiées.

« Sa ressemble à des cartes d'identités. »

« Parfaitement Teal'c. » Lui répondit le général.

Le général allait prendre les cartes pour les lire, mais Sam fut plus rapide que lui.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

« Pouvez vous nous les lire major Carter ? »

« Oui. »

Elle prit la première carte.

« Skar'a Jackson. »

La deuxième carte.

« Jack Murrey. »

La troisième carte.

« Charlie O'Neill. »

Et la dernière.

« Lily O'Neill. »

Les mains de Sam tremblaient quand elle reposa la dernière carte sur la table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Les mains de Sam tremblaient quand elle reposa la dernière carte sur la table. _

Du côté de l'infirmerie.

« On est trempé Lily ! »

« Désolé mais il y a urgence Jack. »

Lily leur donna une serviette de toilette pour que Jack et Skar'a puissent se sécher un peu.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Skar'a.

« On pourrait leur parler et leur demander de nous faire repasser la porte. » Proposa Jack.

« Sa va être plus compliqué que ça. »

« Explique-toi Lily. » Lui demanda Charlie.

« Et bien… je n'ais plus ma pochette. »

« Et alors je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait qu'on ne pourrait pas repartir. »

« Dis moi Charlie, tu te sers de ton cerveau de temps en temps ? Avant de partir vous m'avez donnés vos cartes que j'ai mis, avec le mienne, dans ma pochette. »

« Oh merde. » Dit Charlie.

Salle de briefing.

« Bien, à première vu vos résultats docteur Fraiser correspondent avec ce que ces cartes nous on révélées. Pouvez-vous appeler l'infirmerie pour savoir si nos voyageurs sont réveillés ? »

« Tout de suite général. » Lui répondit Janet.

Janet se leva et si dirigea vers le téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles des jeunes à l'infirmerie. Au même moment la porte des étoiles s'activa, c'était Jacob Carter qui arrivé. Celui – ci fut escorté par un soldat. Une fois installé à la table de briefing, le général le mit au courant des derniers événements. Comme tous ceux présents dans la salle, il était aussi surpris.

« C'est incroyable George. »

« En effet Jacob. Docteur Fraiser quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Et bien général, ils sont réveillés. Ils vont bien seule la jeune femme, Lily, a eu un comprimé pour un mal de tête. »

« Peut être devrions nous les rencontrer ? » Proposa Jacob.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Jack.

« Ils viennent du futur, peut être qu'ils pourraient nous dire certaines choses concernant de futur ennemis ou bien sur de nouvelles technologies. »

« C'est une idée intéressante. Je vais demander à ce qu'on les amènent. »

Le général se levant et partis à son bureau passer un appel.

A l'infirmerie.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, un soldat alla décrocher. La conversation fut brève. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les jeunes.

« Suivez moi, le général va vous recevoir. »

Les jeunes sortirent de l'infirmerie et furent conduis en salle de briefing par le soldat. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la salle de briefing, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de parler.

« Qu'est ce qu'on dit s'ils nous posent des questions sur le futur ? » Demanda Skar'a.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais il faudra en dire le moins possible, enfin je pense. »

« Tu sais Charlie, je crois que le simple fait qu'on est passé la porte à du changer plusieurs choses. Déjà ils doivent savoir qui on est pour eux. »

« Jack à raison Charlie, on aura du mal à ne pas leur dire certaines choses. » Lui dit Lily

Dans la salle de briefing tous entendirent les jeunes arriver. Une fois dans la salle, plus aucun ne parlés.

« Bonjour jeunes gens, je suis le général Hammond. »

« Bonjour. » Fois quatre.

« Et bien prenez place. » Leur dit le général.

Tout le monde les regardés pendant qu'ils prenaient place sur des sièges.

_« Voilà pourquoi le visage de Lily me disait quelque chose, c'est Carter mais en plus jeune. » Pensa Jack._

_« Je comprends mieux pourquoi la tirade que Charlie a fait à son arrivé, ressembler beaucoup à celles que fait le colonel. » Pensa Sam._

_« Mon fils à l'air bien élevé. » Pensa Teal'c._

_« Je me demande si Skar'a sait parler plusieurs langues. » Pensa Daniel._

_« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que j'ai un fils avec Daniel. » Pensa Janet._

_« Deux fois grand-père, que demander de plus ? » Pensa Jacob._

« Bien. Jeunes gens nous avons découvert qui vous êtes grâce aux cartes qui étaient dans cette pochette. Nous allons vous posez des questions sur d'éventuels nouveaux ennemis, de nouvelles technologies, des alliances, … »

« Et si on ne veut pas vous répondre ? »

« Charlie … » Lui dit Lily.

« Et pourquoi refuseriez vous de nous répondre ? »

« Et bien général, imaginez qu'on vous dit qu'on est ami avec tel peuple et qu'avec un autre on est en guerre, qu'on passe notre temps à nous taper dessus. Vous allez envoyer une tête nucléaire sur la planète de vos potentiels ennemis ? Donc nous serons responsables de la mort de plusieurs centaines de personnes. Nous ne répondrons pas à ce type de questions. Mais peut être à d'autres questions, sauf si elles doivent nous inciter à révéler des informations sur votre futur. »

« C'est sur que là, on ne peut pas être plus clair. Général j'aimerais leur poser une question. »

« Bien sur colonel. »

« Comment sa se fait que vous ayez notre code d'activation de l'iris ? »

« C'est notre code. » Lui dit Lily.

« Ne me dite pas qu'on est à la retraite ? » Demanda Jack.

« Ce que Lily veut dire, c'est que, de temps en temps, on utilise votre code. Vous en êtes toujours les principaux utilisateurs. » Leur répondit Skar'a.

« Ah, je préfère ça. » Dit Jack.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez les goaul'd ou les réplicateurs ? » Leur demanda Jacob.

« On en a entendu parler. » Répondit Charlie

« Jamais vu Charlie ? » Lui demanda Jack.

« Non, jamais. »

« Bien. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il des questions ? » Demanda le général.

« Moi général. »

« Je vous en pris major Carter. »

« Merci général. A quoi servent ces cartes ? »

« Ce sont à la fois des cartes d'identité, de permis de conduire, de passeport et pour ceux qui vont à l'université elles servent de carte d'étudiante. » Lui répondit Lily.

« C'est intéressant. » Lui répondit Sam en lui souriant.

« Nous allons reprendre ceci après le déjeuner. Bien sur vous êtes nos invités jeunes gens. Nous vous conduirons à vos quartiers en fin de journée. » Dit le général.

« Des quartiers ? Nous sommes enfermés dans cette base ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Et bien, pour le moment oui. » Répondit le général.

« Vous savez général, on a grandit dans cette base et on en connait les moindre recoins, sorties officielles ou non. »

« Lily à raison, je serai un jeu d'enfant de sortir d'ici. » Répondit Jack, junior. (Le futur fils de Teal'c)

« Nous reparlerons de tout ça après le déjeuner. » Dit le général.

Les jeunes partirent devant et attendirent les anciens devant l'ascenseur pour aller au mess déjeuner.

_**Je rappelle que c'est une fanfic, ce n'est pas un épisode de la série. Donc c'est normal que certains détails soient différents. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_Les jeunes partirent devant et attendirent les anciens devant l'ascenseur pour aller au mess déjeuner. _

Ils rentrèrent tous dans l'ascenseur et Jack appuyant sur le bouton. Charlie regarda le plafond de l'ascenseur et regarda Jack, lui fessant comprendre qu'au niveau 25 un passage avait été perçait dans le mur et qu'il suffisait de passer par le toit de l'ascenseur pour l'atteindre.

_« Futé ce petit. » Pensa Jack_

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du général, George et Jacob discutés de la ressemblance des jeunes avec l'équipe SG1. Ils se demandés tout les deux qui été la mère de Jack, le fils de Teal'c. De son côté Janet avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle avait découvert. Pour elle tout ceci n'était pas réel mais une part au fond d'elle sautée de joie.

Arrivé à l'étage du mess, tous sortirent. Les garçons partirent devant, Lily suivait avec Teal'c et Daniel, Sam et Jack fermaient la marche.

« Oh faite, il y a quoi au menu ? » Demande Lily.

« Spaghettis à la carbonarra. » Lui répondit Teal'c.

« Mmmh. Et les gars, spaghettis à la carbonarra au menu. » Leur cria Lily, car ils étaient sortis les premiers.

« Mmmh. » Fois trois.

« Oh moins ils ont les mêmes goûts. » Dit Sam à Jack.

Jack regarda Sam et lui sourit. Une fois au mess, les jeunes passèrent les premiers. Ils prirent des plateaux pour composer leur repas. Tous prirent des pâtes à la carbonarra. Ils s'installèrent à une grande table, au fond du mess. SG1 fit pareil qu'eux. Au moment d'aller s'assoir Sam voulu laisser passer Jack mais celui si refusa.

« Allez-y Carter. »

« Merci mon colonel. »

Lily se retourna vivement vers Jack et le regarda avec une drôle de tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dis un truc qui ne fallait pas ? »

« Non rien. » Lui répondit Lily.

_« Je rêve, il vient de l'appeler Carter. Et bien, mon petit doigt me dit qu'on aura du boulot si on veut voir le jour dans 5 ans. » Pensa Lily._

Lily regarda Charlie et levant ses sourcils en montrant leur parent. Celui-ci compris son message.

« Dite-moi, est ce que se serait possible de nous prêter un bureau après le déjeuner pour que l'on puisse faire le point de notre côté aussi. » Demanda Charlie.

« Et pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Jack.

« Et bien pour parler entre nous et éviter d'avoir plusieurs paires d'oreilles à nos côtés. » Lui répondit Charlie.

« Bien. Vous prendrez le bureau de Daniel. »

« Non Jack, avec tout mes livres et les artéfacts.. »

« On n'est pas des gamins de 5 ans et on des adultes de 20 ans. On ne va pas tout casser. » Lui répondit Skar'a un peu sec. « Désolé. Je pense que nous sommes tous plus moins sur les nerfs. »

« Finissez de manger les jeunes. » Leur dit Jack.

Après le repas, Daniel accompagna les jeunes à son bureau puis partis rejoindre le reste de l'équipe à la salle de briefing.

Bureau de Daniel.

La porte fermée, Charlie s'installa sur le canapé. Lily s'assit à côté de lui et étendit ses jambes sur les siennes. Skar'a et Jack pris chacun une chaise de bureau.

« Bon, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais on est pas prêt de voir le jour. » Leur dis Lily.

« Tu as raison. Mes parents ne se parlent presque pas ! » S'exclama Skar'a.

« Et je pari tout ce que vous voulez que mon père vit encore dans cette base. » Dit Jack.

« Donc, on fait quoi ? On reste pour une durée indéterminée ? » Demanda Charlie.

Les trois garçons regardaient Lily, qui réfléchissait.

« Et bien, on peut leur donner un coup de main pour les mettre ensemble. Et moi j'ai envie de rester un peu, pour mettre de l'ambiance. C'est mortel ici. Vous avez vu la déco du mess ? C'est gris, gris et gris. Et du reste de la base ? C'est déprimant. »

« Moi aussi j'ai envie de mettre de l'ambiance. Ils sont super coincés. » Lui dit Charlie.

« Pareil pour moi. » Dit Jack.

« Vous me connaissez, j'adore mettre l'ambiance. » Répondit Skar'a.

Tout les quatre partirent dans un fou rire. Ils avaient remontés le temps de 25 ans, ils allaient surement changer beaucoup de choses mais surtout une seule chose : tout faire pour que leurs parents se mettent ensemble. Tant pis s'ils se font taper sur les doigts.

« Par contre il faudra leur dire autre chose que ça. »

« Tu as raison Lily. On peut leur dire que l'on va partager quelques trucs. »

« Quoi comme trucs, Charlie. » Lui demanda Jack.

« Techniques de combats, armement, des trucs dans ce genre là. »

« Sa va les intéressés. Vous les connaissais, toujours à l'affut de nouvelles technologies ou d'armements. » Leur répondit Skar'a.

Salle de briefing.

Tous étaient assis à la table et attendaient que les jeunes reviennent. Teal'c fixait un point invisible devant lui. Daniel taper ses doigts sur la table. Sam se ronger les ongles. Jack fessait des dessins sur un calepin. Le général et Jacob attendaient passivement.

Le téléphone rouge du général se mis à sonner. Le général se leva pour décrocher. Tout le monde savait que c'était le président qui appeler, lui seul utilisé cette ligne.

« Général Hammond. »

« Bonjour général, c'est Charlie O'Neill à l'appareil. Nous avons pris une décision et nous voulons savoir si on pourrait vois rejoindre pour vous en faire part. »

« Et bien faite. Mais à l'avenir sachez de ne plus composer ce numéro. Seul le président peut le faire. »

« Oui oui on sait. Mais c'était plus direct, sinon j'aurai du passer par trente six personnes en répétant trente six fois la même chose et je déteste faire ça. On arrive. »

Dans la salle, quand le général avait dit que seul le président pouvait composer ce numéro tout le monde se demandait qui pouvait bien appeler le général. Et surtout quel culot il avait, car personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne l'avait fais.

Le général raccrocha et repris sa place à la table.

« C'était Charlie, ils ont convenus d'une décision et ils vont nous en faire part. »

« Et ils ont téléphonés sur … »

« Oui colonel. A ce que je vois ils ont l'air très dégourdis. »

_« Et bien sa promet. Je n'ai jamais osé le faire et voilà qu'un jeune me devance. » Pensa Jack._

_« C'est du colonel tout craché. » Pensa Sam._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_« Et bien sa promet. Je n'ai jamais osé le faire et voilà qu'un jeune me devance. » Pensa Jack._

_« C'est du colonel tout craché. » Pensa Sam._

L'arrivé des jeunes était bruyant car ils parlaient tous en même temps. Charlie et Skar'a étaient en tête du groupe, Lily et Jack suivaient. Ils prirent place en face des anciens.

« Bon. On a discuté entre nous et on a conclus que nous allons rester pour une durée indéterminée. » Leur dit Charlie.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Jack.

« On vous dit que l'on reste et vous demandez encore pourquoi ? Si on dérange on repasse la porte au même moment qu'une éruption solaire. Bye bye. »

« Lily … » Dit Skar'a.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à nous proposer ? » Leur demanda le général, pour éviter la dispute qui allait venir.

« J'allais en venir avant d'être interrompu. » Charlie regarda Jack et Lily. « On peut vous proposez de perfectionner vos armements, vos techniques de combats. Par contre vous possédez quoi comme vaisseaux spatiaux ? »

« Un seul, le Prométhée. » Lui répondit Sam.

« Vous avez encore cette antiquité ! » Dit Jack junior. L'équipe de SG1 le regarda avec de drôle de yeux. « Désolé c'est sortis tout seul. »Dit-il l'air penaud.

« Pourquoi, on aura d'autre vaisseaux plus puissants ? » Leur demanda Sam.

_« Oulla, si on part la dessus on est pas sortis d'ici ce soir. » Pensa Jack. _

« Je ne peux répondre à cette question. Mais on peut faire des améliorations sur votre vaisseau actuel. »

« Quels genres d'améliorations Charlie. »

« Et bien général, on peut booster l'hyperpropultion, les boucliers. »

« Se serait génial. » Lui dit Sam en souriant.

_« Si il faut lui parler d'améliorer le vaisseau pour qu'elle sourit, je vais avoir du pain sur la planche. » Pensa Jack. _

Sam était très contente, elle allait pouvoir modifier le Prométhée pour qu'il soit plus performant. Elle avait hâte de commencer. Teal'c était intéressé par les techniques de combats, il allait pouvoir les transmette aux rebels jaffas. Daniel espérait en apprendre plus sur la cité des anciens. Quand à Jack, pour le moment la seul chose qui l'intéressé était de mieux connaître les jeunes.

Ils parlèrent pendant plus d'une heure que ce qu'ils allaient leur proposer. Puis vient le moment où il fallait parler de leur installation. Il fallait bien que les jeunes aient un lieu pour dormir. Bien sur des quartiers de la base leur fut proposés mais aucun n'étaient d'accord.

« Hors de question. C'est mortel ici, les réseaux ne passent même pas. Et je ne parle même pas de la déco, c'est morbide. »

« On est tous d'accord avec Lily. Nous préférons vivre à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs nous ne sommes pas dangereux et on n'a même pas d'armes. » Leur dit Charlie.

« Et comme je l'ai dis avant d'aller déjeuner, sortir d'ici serait un jeu d'enfant. » Leur dit Jack junior.

« Mon général, j'ai deux chambres d'amis. Avec votre permission ils pourraient venir chez moi. »

« Permission accordée colonel. » Le général se tournant vers les jeunes. « Mais je ne veux aucun débordement. Au moindre problème vous sevrez consignés dans des quartiers dans cette base. Suis-je bien clair ? »

« Oui général. » Fois quatre.

« SG1 vous disposer de votre vendredi et de votre week end. Vous reprendrez du service lundi matin 8h00. »

Tous se levèrent au départ du général. Jack proposa qu'ils aillaient faire quelques courses pour l'aménagement des jeunes chez lui. Lily lui dit qu'il fallait impérativement faire du shopping. Les garçons poussaient un long soupir car sa leur prendrait au moins la moitié de l'après midi, Lily adorait faire du shopping. Enfin adorait été un mot faible face, car elle suivait beaucoup la mode et au moindre changement elle changeait sa garde robe. Mais le pire c'était quand elle mettait son nez dans la garde de robe des garçons, si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas elle le jetait et trainait le malheureux dans les boutiques pour homme pour un total relooking.

Sam proposa à Lily d'autres vêtements. Sam avait toujours deux tenus de rechanges dans son casier. Une fois au vestiaire pour femme, Sam ouvrit son casier et toutes ses affaires atterrir à ses pieds.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi bordélique. » Lui dit Lily. « Désolé je vous ais tutoyé. »

« Sa ne fais rien, tu peux me tutoyer. Après tout je suis ta mère. Et je ne suis pas bordélique, c'est le colonel qui a du ranger mes affaires à la va vite avant d'aller à l'infirmerie, peu de temps après votre arrivé. »

« Parce qu'il met son nez dans les casiers des femmes maintenant ? »

« Non j'ai du presque tout sortir pour chercher quelque chose et j'avais oublié de ranger en sortant. »

« Ah. J'imagine l'intérieur de son casier. Je me demande s'il arrive à retrouver son boxer de rechange. »

« Lily ! »

« Ba quoi, c'est vrai, non ? »

Sam sourit, Lily avait raison, le casier de Jack était un vrai bordel. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais sa l'avait marqué. Sam prêta à Lily un jean, un t-shirt, une veste à capuche et une paire de basket. Par chance elles faisaient toute les deux la même taille en vêtements et chaussures.

« Oh faite, on est en quel mois ? » Lui demanda Lily.

« Au mois de juin. »

« Cool, il doit commencer à faire beau. Faire bronzette sur la terrasse avec un bon livre, que du bonheur. »

Sam l'observait pendant que sa future fille se changeait. Elle laçait les baskets de la même façon que Jack, c'est-à-dire qu'elle posait son pied sur le band pour les lacer. Une fois changé toute les deux, elles partirent vers le vestiaire des hommes.

« Ils ne sont pas encore prêt ? Des vraies femmes. »

« Attendons un peu. » Lui dit Sam.

Mais Lily n'était pas patiente. Elle se posta devant la porte de vestiaire et l'ouvrit.

« Bon vous vous dépêchez ! Nous on est prête. Vous êtes pire que des femmes. » Elle referma la porte et rejoignit Sam.

_« Et bien, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Et elle n'est pas du tout patiente. Il faudra que je lui en parle pour changer ça. » Pensa Sam. _

_« Ah la la, des vraies gonzesses les mecs. » Pensa Lily. _

Dans le vestiaire des hommes, plus aucun ne parlait. L'intervention de Lilly avait quelque peu refroidis l'ambiance.

« Il ne fait pas vous inquiéter, Lily fait toujours ça. On est habitué. » Leur dit Jack junior.

« Et oui, malheureusement j'ai une sœur qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. »

« Quand même c'est le vestiaire pour les hommes, les femmes ne rentrent pas. » Leur dit Jack.

« Mais pas Lily, elle a horreur de patienter. » Dit Skar'a.

« Vous vous rappelez la dernière fois qu'ont étaient sur un vaisseau ennemis ? Elle ne supportait pas qu'ils mettent du temps à sortir, elle était à deux doigt d'aller les chercher par la peau du cou. » Dit Charlie à Skar'a et Jack junior.

« Sérieux ? » Lui demande Jack.

_« Apparemment ils font des missions. Et on a toujours des ennemis. » Pensa Jack._

« Oh oui, c'est son pire défaut. » Lui répondit Charlie.

« On ferait peut être bien d'y aller avec qu'elle revient. » Dit Daniel.

Tous sortirent du vestiaire. Lily et Sam les attendaient dans le couloir. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour remonter à la surface. Une fois en haut ils se mirent d'accord pour aller faire des courses et après du shopping. Jack proposa de dîner au restaurent, tous aspectèrent.


End file.
